Innocence
by ShanShenShinShun
Summary: MidoKaga. AoKuro Aomine and Kuroko was going to announce that they are dating and it was all expected as the tension between them seems to get thicker and thicker, yet Midorima and Kagami is also carrying some news that will definitely shock the others. (Probably except for Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki). P.S. this will become a Collection of one-shots. starring Midokaga, soo yeah
1. chapter 1

MidoKaga

Intro: Aomine and Kuroko. Midorima and Kagami

Normal's POV

As the dark blue haired boy make his way to Seirin to meet the certain teal haired boy. He kept on wondering how are they going to announce it to the others.

"Hmmmm. Maybe tomorrow we will at the get together." He thought out loud.

"Ugggghhh. What the heck? I can't even tell Satsuki so howww ?" He mumble (read as: whine) to no one in particular.

Later on he unexpectedly (expectedly actually) get into his destination which is the school. He mentally face palmed himself as he made a mental note of how he should be paying attention while outside.

Dropping the issue he look for the certain tealnette but as he turned around he felt someone tap him. He turned his head around to look for the source and he did find who.

"Gaaaahhhhhh Tetsu! where have you been ? You should have talk!" He yelled as he hold his chest trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Sorry Aomine-kun , but I've been here a long time" Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine just sigh as he sign for Kuroko to come and go with him which the boy in turn agreed nodding his head to show th agreement.

So as they turn around they saw the green haired megane walking fast as he mumble something gibberish.

Their eyes followed the megane and it stop in front of something or more like someone.

He stopped infront of Kagami Taiga.

"Oh hi." The scarlet haired boy greeted.

"Don't 'oh hi' me Kagami Taiga. Both of us knew what I came here for." The megane said sternly but his voice is not angry instead worriness lingered in his voice but it did not made Kagami felt easy enough to look Midorima in the eyes, so instead he stare at his shoes as if it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

Midorima sighed and Kagami flinched thinking he was in big trouble

"Don't worry I'm not angry." He said as he sit infront of Kagami taking of the boys shoes after the deed.

The said megane look at the injury then he look back at the red haired teen.

"Taiga, it's not that bad, to be honest it's actually good you've been injured since it will actually get stronger when it healed"

The megane said and went back to look at the injured feet and started massaging it.

Few seconds later they heard a sob coming from the red head making Midorima stop what is he doing.

When Kagami's face came into his view he immediately put down the feet.

"Sorry,shhhh don't cry, I'm so sorry" Midorima said slightly panicking but his voice is evident with worries about the red head, but the red head only look at him not saying anything as he wipe the tears that fall from his face.

"What the actual fuck?" Aomine mumble as he stared at the two other human being that's about 10 meter radius away from them, he whined again when he recieved a painful jabbed on his stomach and he look at his companion ready to complain when Kuroko beat him to it.

"Come on Aomine-kun before they notice us. We will ask them about it tomorrow." And that being said the two blunettes head to their destination.

Unknown to the two other (or maybe it's just Kagami ) about the two other presences.

\--(A/N:)

 **So yeah this is my first time writing ( Not really) so please bare with me. Criticism is welcome though but please don't be harsh.**

 **by the way I really love MidoKaga ( I'm a KiseKaga trash though. Perhaps a GoMKaga trash xD) like seriously who wouldn't.**

 **And sorry for the OOCness and yep I meant it that way. Where Kagami is extra cute and Midorima's tsundereness doesn't come up much when with him . xD (WTF Spoiler?!)**

 **anyway I'm rambling hope you like it.**


	2. one point five

**_Hello_** ** _-ssuuu!!!! xD_**

" ** _\- is for dialouge and_**

'- **_is for thought._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews by the way. . You guys know yourselves. xD ( I'm so new to this I don't know what to do. ) It really make my heart fly in happiness. xD_**

 ** _so anyway highway I hope you enjoy this._**

 **Warning: OOCness (see earlier update for the reason xD)**

 **disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke?? Nope not mine. If it is I'm guessing you guys know what will happen . xD**

Normal's POV

It was a one fine day a perfect for a get together and it really is a get together with the GOM and their respective schoolmates/ basketball teams.

The first one that greet every teams is the gigantic venue for their 'assembly'.

"Woah, (a/n;woah, ahdjajabshjj dirty clothes. XD don't mind me) as ecpected of one Akashi Seijuro, isn't it illegal to be this rich." Izuki claimed.

"Well it is, if you do illegal things that is," Hyuuga answered.

Kiyoshi nodded his head to show his agreement before he told them that they should go inside, and they did first years tailing behind them, red hair standing out the most.

the said red head was mumbling gibberish to himself next to him was Kuroko whom everyone with him almost forgot about his mere presence.

"What's that Kagami-kun?" He ask startling the said boy.

"Wha-a-a-ahh no, ah, I mean it's nothing," Kagami manage to stutter out as blush creep it's way to his face causing the other to question him in his own way(which is not really visible).

They manage to enter the building and if they were amazed earlier now no one can say so for themselves by how amaze they were.

A waitress guide them to their assignated seats separating Kuroko and Kagami from the rest of Seirin basketball team.

Kagami and Kuroko's table mates (if that even connects) were the GoM and it's not even a surprise that they were on the same table.

"What the fuck are you doing? The chairs not gonna make you seat themselves. " Aomine sasses.

"I didn't know you can sass aho," Kagami countered making them laugh.

"Who are you calling aho you bakagami?! And of course I can sass whenever and where ever the hell I want." and that my friends is the start of their almost unending bicker of it weren't for Midorima's fake coughing to interrupt them they wouldn't stop.

And that causes Kagami to blush out of embarrassment as he seat beside the greenette who to their surprised didn't mind it at all.

Foods later on came and they started to eat and chat, few bickering here and there (courtesy of Kagami and Aomine surprise surprise) and the happy atmosphere stayed as if they weren't rivals on the past Inter high and winter cup- or at least that's what they thought.

"Taiga," Midorima whispered only enough for the two of them to here.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay? You're not eating like usual," the green head ask concern hinted in his voice.

The ask person nodded his head but it's not enough to convince the other yet Midorima reluctantly let it go as he nodded his head in 'undestanding'.

 _'Is he hiding something?'_ he question himself but then he realize something making him almost facepalm infront of his former and not so-former teammates. _'Of course he is. Shintarou you idiot.'_ but his worry was interrupted when Aomine fake cough.

"Uhmm guys??" he said loudly and that caught everyone's attention.

He nudge Kuroko silently asking for his help.

"Minna, We have an announcement to make." Kuroko said helping Aomine out.

Everyone raise their eyebrows at question, though some could guess what they are going to say.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, yeah guys... Uhm--" Aomine said but was interrupted by Kise.

"Yah! Ahominechi we won't understand you if you kept talking like that you know."

"I haven't even said it yet and WTF!? Ahominechi?! You bas-- ouch Tetsu!"

"Anyway don't mind Aomine-kun, what he want to say is, the two of us are dating." differet 'aaahhs' came from them.

"Huh?" Kagami, of course, ask, but before he can ask further Momoi speak.

"Is that all? I mean I love Tetsu-kun and all but it's not really a surprise that you've started dating."

"Yeah, I agree actually you guys took long enough." Kise stated making the other two blush-- yes even Kuroko blushes, it's faint though.

"Hmmm~~~ what a bother, thought 't was something else," Murasakibara drawled out.

"Well as Ryouta said, took you long enough but congrats Tetsuya, Daiki," Akashi said.

"Yeah, congrats, not that I care or anything you guys were just obvious. " Midorima said while pushing his glasses back, not so secretly hiding his blush.

"Wait! Wait! You guys are dating? Really, ugh, congrats, I'm so happy for you Kuroko." Kagami manage to butt in while smiling happily as he look at Kuroko.

 _'Bakagami indeed,'_ almost everyone in the vicinity thought as they stared at the scenes that unfolds infront of them.

"But before the attention get away from us, Would Midorima-kun mind telling us why he is as Seirin yesterday with Kagami-kun? " Kuroko questions making the two said persons blush in either embarassment of getting caught or of being misunderstand.

"Uh, Ano, Etto, I mean, yeah, Ehhh??" Kagami manage to utter, not really clearing anything out, but before he can continue its Aomine who interrupt him.

"Are you guys dating or something? " and two of them blush almost shamelessly.

Now the suspicion is clear as Akashi Seijuro even raised her perfect brows in question.

"Uh, yeah." Midorima finally said. It's 'almost' barely audible (quotation wise) but they manage to hear the answer as several gasp were heard and several snickers too.

"So ugh have you guys kissed?" Kise manage to ask to atleast stop the awkwardness- but it didn't help one bit I'm telling you if ever it only made Midorima blush more.

"You mean like this?" to their surprise its Kagami who answered as he grabbed Midorima.

But once again to the others surprise (with the excemption of Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki and Himuro of course surprise surprise) it's not even a peck in the lips the two boys had their nose touching in a gentle motion of rubbing it together.

Kise gasped as he point out what's happening before him with an amused tone.

"Oaaahhh, it's an eskimo kiss!!"

"Wait Kagami-kun didn't Alex- san kissed you already?" Kuroko ask interrupting the cute moment.

"Eh?! Isn't th--" Kagami started but was cut off by Midorima.

"Doesn't matter, you guys have seen it."

and by that everyone settle down or at least that's what they thought.

"Does he even know the word porn?" Aomine whispered only enough for him and Kuroko to hear, or at least that's what he thought cause Kagami look at him with a questioning look.

"Huh? What's that? Is that something edible?" anyone would heard that would think it's sarcasm but when everyone look at Kagami's face it only show pure curiosity.

"No Kagami, I mean you shouldn't know that it's not right for your age." Midorima reasoned as he glared at Aomine.

"You aho," Kise whispered to Aomine but before he can retort Kagami cut him off.

"But aren't you the same age as me? You know it right?"

Anyone would expect Midorima to blush and stutter something incoherent but they did not expect this- not even Akashi.

"Yeah, I learn about it accidentally and it ruined me, " he said as he look at Kagami with fondness in his eyes, almost making Aomine choke and Takao has his jaw dropped (actually it's not only him.).

"Really how are you now?" Kagami ask worriedly

"I'm fine really, no need to fuss over it," is Midorima's reply making the red haired teen nod

 _'Besides it will ruin your innocence.'_

Midorima thought as he look at Kagami with a fond eyes.

 _'He's whipped,'_ almost everyone in the vicinity thought.

 _'Of course he is Taiga's boyfriend he talked about him all the time. '_ Himuro thought as he stared at the scene before him.

\-- **a/n:**

 **Waaaaaaaaahhhhh I took too much time to update . XD sorry. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **It's short though (I think? Cause you know I can't reaaly see the length since I only have a phone to use XD thanks to the one who point it out though.)**

 **once again thanks for reading.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **and sorry for the mistakes (grammatical error or typo error)**

 **once again Love you guys.**

 **\--Your very well trying hard Author.**


End file.
